liarsgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Kikuzawa Takahiro
Kikuzawa Takahiro was the ninth contestant in the Second Round, and a key player in the Third Round. Appearance & Personality Kikuzawa has bleached blonde hair with his natural black hair being exposed at the roots, and tends to wear a hoodie or vest of some sort over a plain t-shirt. He himself is rather shy and akward, usually letting others do the work if he can get away with it. However, when able to stand a bit above his teammates, he becomes quite contriverted and egotistical. He can usually keep secrets until curcumstances require that he speak of them. History Past As a kid, he went to the same school as Yokoya Norihiko, and was one of the victims of his dictatorship, being in one of the lower classes of the system. He was frequently bullied, and never quite made his way out of that mindset of feeling inferior up until the Liar Game... Liar Game, Rounds 2 and Revival Kikuzawa was part of the only 7-man group unable to drop out of the second round, forcing him to go to the Revival Round. Once there, he tried to stay with Miura's plan of dividing the votes among everyone but Kanzaki Nao. Late in the game, Nao approached him and begged him to trade some votes with her via the M-Ticket, and after hearing how little risk it would be to him and believing that Nao might actually be able to move on if he did, he reluctantly agreed. Little did he know that she had done a similar deal with the rest of the contestants, bringing her score astronomically high, and Takahiro and the others' scores to tie in last place. It was then that Akiyama Shinichi revealed himself and informed everyone that they would need to buy her votes in order to stay in the game, despite the tremendous debt it might bring. They reluctantly agreed, including Kikuzawa, who ended up tying for second with everyone but Miura Takayoshi and Nao. As such, he was able to move on to the third round. Liar Game, Round 3 At first, Kikuzawa tried to play along with Nao and Akiyama's plans, but upon striking a deal with Yokoya, having met him prior to this in school, he began to trick the Southern Team, claiming that he had a guaranteed way to see inside the box and whether or not there was money inside, allowing him to say "Doubt, 100 Million" when there was money, and get it all regardless of the exact amount. When they asked him to give them the secret, he refused, and instead forced them to act like slaves for him, bringing drinks and even being footrests or tables in his twisted perception of royalty. However, once Yokoya stopped putting money in the cases for Kikuzawa, he attempted to fein sickness in order to even the deal with the man. Akiyama saw through this clever ploy, and revealed his plan to the others, who were quite shocked, but more angry at him for betraying them. Kikuzawa begged for forgiveness, then explaining how he and Yokoya had met before. Akiyama suggested the team not resort to violence, instead focusing on the game and making Kikuzawa miss a turn for his behaviour. They agreed, much to Takahiro's relief. Kikuzawa played by Akiyama's rules for the rest of the game, and was able to drop out with the money they had put together. Trivia *Kikuzawa bears a striking resemblance to Shinobu Kaitani's character in The Tale of Shinobu Kaitani's Dog. Further backing this up is that he is seen during the Revival Round wearing a hoodie with the word "Shinobu" on it in roman characters. Category:Characters Category:Manga Category:Protagonists Category:Round 2 Category:Revival Round Category:Round 3